


Utensil

by ErtiaLedo



Series: Art Trades, Collabs, Gifts & Requests [3]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battle Born, Crack, F/M, Human Daxter, Humor, Misplaced cutlery, Prequel, Romance, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErtiaLedo/pseuds/ErtiaLedo
Summary: Jak II. Based on HeroismInACan’s “Battle Born”. In which Daxter attempts to eat cereal with a butter knife and does not learn his lesson. Drabble.





	Utensil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroismInACan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389432) by [HeroismInACan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan). 



_Spoon, spoon, spoon…_

The word rattled around the red-head’s skull until it became a repetitive, hypnotic song, like the ticking of a clock, paradoxically distracting him from his task of locating one for his breakfast.

Digging into the cereal and entering the utensil into his mouth brought a sudden comprehension to mind. _That’s no spoon._ He removed it and stared, yet struggled to focus his drowsy mind. It took a full minute to realise he had placed in his mouth, of all things, a _butter knife_. He didn’t even manage to get any cereal on the blade, either, leaving him feeling a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

He continued to stare, as if intense bewilderment would transform it into what he required. Sadly, that did not happen, and he threw the item into the sink in mild rage, before proceeding to tilt his bowl and eat its contents.

_To Hell with spoons._

* * *

_Spoon, spoon, spoon…_

Daxter rifled through cupboards and drawers galore, growing more frustrated with each passing second. This time, he was especially focused on getting the right utensil for eating his breakfast, but it apparently still eluded him. His fingers touched various objects, hoping _this time_ he would manage to locate the right tool for the job.

A bemused expression crossed his features.

_Butter knife._

“DAMMIT!”

Tess sauntered past at that moment and paused behind him. Her arm came around and she waved a spoon before his face. Her other hand relieved him of the butter knife, which she returned to the cutlery drawer.

The red-head blinked hard, struggling to understand how his adorable, blonde girlfriend managed to set his askew life straight with such good timing.

 _Thank the Precursors for her,_ he thought, finally able to dig into Fruit Loops without incident or humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there’s a _Matrix_ quote in there. Because it felt appropriate. XD The Fruit Loops are a reference to chapter two of _Battle Born_ , where Jak is eating them.


End file.
